


Glimpses of You

by FandomLastsForever



Series: Musical May [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Inspired by Music, It's just two dorks loving each other, M/M, Seriously I don't know what else to say, hunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: James and Qrow are on their honeymoon, and while the reflect on their little happily ever after, they just can't keep their eyes off each other.





	Glimpses of You

**Author's Note:**

> Final Entry for Ironqrow week: Honeymoon.  
> Inspired by "Glimpses of You" by Tracey Chattaway.  
> Sequel to "Loyalty" and "Love is Here".

The sun was rising just over the horizon when Qrow awoke that morning. He felt a gentle weight resting against his shoulder, and the sensation of a gentle metallic arm was wrapped lovingly across his chest. Turning his head slightly, his gaze came to rest upon the face of a sleeping James, snuggled happily against him.

Qrow loved moments like this. Moments where James wasn't watching him. Not that he minded James' gaze. He loved being the only person in the world the man had his eyes on every second of the day.

But moments like these, where Qrow was the one watching over him, where what he loved the most. He loved being able to sneak glimpses of James in situations no one else was allowed to see.

And now that they were married, those moments would be more frequent.

Throughout their honeymoon adventure on Anima, Qrow had been sneaking photos of his husband, collecting and printing them to put in an album. They had explored the mountains just outside of Kuchinashi, toured the shopping districts of uptown Mistral, wandered the caves just below Windpath.

James kept watchful eye over Qrow.

Qrow did the same for him.

They had ended up in the ruins of Kuroyuri at one point, and had a run in with his sister. Raven was surprisingly welcoming of James, but swore to kill him if he should ever hurt Qrow. And oh how Qrow squirmed when James carried him away like a blushing bride in spring in front of her.

There were many moments along the trip that Qrow remembered fondly. Spectacular moments he had documented in photos and journal entries.

But none of them compared to catching glimpses of James in a state of absolute tranquility.

Softly, he ran his fingers through his lover's hair, his red stare soft with a tenderness no other person had been allowed to see. The sound of the gulls called out from beyond the blinds as the ocean waves filled the air with their early morning lullaby. He placed a gentle kiss upon James' temple, entangling his free hand with the metal ones he treasured so.

"Glimpses of you are my favorite things," Qrow whispered.

With a light sigh, he closed his eyes and drifted back towards slumber.

 

o0()0o

 

It was around that evening when James found Qrow on the deck watching the sunset. His lithe form leaned slightly on the railing, the breeze drifting through his hair in a way that caused it to shine in the remaining sunlight with a soft amber sheen.

This momentary peace felt so perfect.

And James couldn't be happier.

Catching glimpses of Qrow through their entire honeymoon had been a real treat. They had gotten to explore parts of Anima James had never been to before. Qrow knew the continent so well, it was rather terrifying at times.

But James wasn't too afraid. Come hell or high water, he wasn't too scared.

Not with his soulmate by his side.

Granted, there were moments where things became a close call. But when you're a Hunter, such events were to be expected.

And to him, it made the adventure all the more memorable.

Their run in with Raven had been quite eventful. He caught her shooting daggers at him every time he turned to stare at her twin. He couldn't help it. He loved catching glimpses of Qrow when the angel wasn't looking. And the look on Qrow's face when James carried him away from Kuroyuri?

It made his heart swell with joy.

Just watching him exist was enough to bring him eternal happiness.

And staring at him here now, bathrobe hung lazily over his shoulders as he watched the waves wash lazily across the shore, was making him want to cry.

_How could anyone be so perfect?_

Glimpses of him are my favorite things, James thought, slowly coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Qrow's waist. Qrow smiled and leaned back into the embrace, his hands coming to rest on top of James'.

"Hey," Qrow whispered fondly.

"Hey," James hummed. "You enjoying the honeymoon?"

"I sure am. You?"

"Definitely."

Qrow turned upwards to place a quick kiss to James' cheek. "I'm glad you are. I thought you'd be mad about meeting my sister. She can be pretty scary."

"Raven doesn't scare me," James chuckled. "Besides, it was fun watching her squirm because of me."

"Oh, really? Care to explain?"

"I was partaking in my favorite past time and she didn't like it."

"Last I checked," Qrow said, "you and I definitely weren't kissing right then."

"No, not that!" James laughed. "My other favorite past time."

"And what might that be?"

James buried his face in the crook of Qrow's neck, placing a tender kiss right where the neck and shoulder met. "Catching glimpses of you."

Qrow's face became flushed as a cocky grin spread across his cheeks. "That's funny."

"What is?" James asked.

"That's my favorite thing too."

James smiled softly as his metal hand slowly made its way inside Qrow's robe, moving smoothly across his chest. One of Qrow's hands had moved to run through James' hair, prompting a soft groan from him.

Glimpses were nice, but this?

_This was so much better._

"Care to show me more then?" James whispered.

"You tease," Qrow chuckled.

James smirked against Qrow's neck, slowly walking backwards inside their little beach house.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of Ironqrow week! I hope you all enjoyed them.


End file.
